lopezcollabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans(Broken!Science)/Vědomitale
Broken!Science is a version of that suffered from experiments by his own father, leaving him with irreversible effects. He is also the sole survivor from his AU(VedomiTale), due to Error managing to erase it, leaving Broken!Science scarred by the damage done. Broken!Science was created by fandom user Max041'. ''He plays both roles of '''Protector' and Judge in the Multi-Verse.'' Creator Note: Huge thanks to for the sprite! '' Appearance Broken!Science appears strikingly similar to Science!Sans, but his eyes are pupils that glow a cyan blue. He wears a lab coat, black shoes, gray pants, a white T-shirt and no glasses. Like Ink!Sans, his left eye can change shape depending on emotion or his will to change it. However, the shapes could range from mathematical signs to something as simple as a tear. * Angry: Left eye usually changes to an equal sign, while his right changes to a red. * Furious/Ready to Fight: Right eye changes to a deep flaming red and left eye breaks into an equal sign with a line going straight through it. * Annoyed/Nervous/Worried: Left eye changes to an X, no difference for the right. * Confused: Left changes to a question mark. * Surprised: Either both sockets go black, or left eye changes to an exclamation point. * Sadness: Left eye could change to a tear, but if not, both usually glow a darker blue. * Other forms representing emotions. His lab coat has three pockets: Two on each side and one on the top right of his lab coat. He carries items from his past, such as 's scarf, 's Spear, a piece of , and the tip of 's trident, all in the "void space" that exists inside his lab coat, with other items such as journals and books. Personality Broken!Science is mostly open about most things, which include his past before Error came along and the current events he participates in now. However, he tends to go silent when talking about events that happened during Error's extermination of his AU. Mainly his friends really know him, which they claim him to be a laid-back, relaxed person unless someone decides to mess with AUs or his friends across them. In that case, he would become furious and attempt to stop them at almost every cost. Broken believes in second chances, but not for everyone, such as people who had already left a bad impression. He is also very observant about people's actions, and only acts if someone he cares for, himself, or the Multi-verse is threatened. He is mainly a chaotic neutral, however understands there are certain circumstances and events he simply can't tamper with, despite being capable of. However, this would lead to severe conflict if a friend or someone he deeply cared about was the center part of the balance at a moment. Story Pre-Main Story Events As Broken!Science grew up in his AU, he started working with Dr. Gaster () on experiments and research. Eventually, once Science was old enough, Gaster asked him to be his new assistant along with others who believed in his work. He agreed and started working officially with W.D on experiments. One day, W.D Gaster became obsessed with his work after claiming to have a weird dream about the future, about a "child who would end everything." Gaster asked Science if he would be willing to be tested on. However, Science refused, leading to Gaster forcefully make Science apart of the experiments. The most damaging was when Gaster jumped into the , a machine of his own creation, while holding an object that he claimed could bring him to the future or the past at his will and reverse the effects of the Void, but only once. He returned, only to do one final experiment on Science. Gaster forcefully combined part of his own soul with part of the human soul that he claimed "to have killed everyone he once knew" and forced the SOUL into Science's body. The operation succeeded, however, Science had severe damage done to his mental health. Before and Beginning of the Event Years later, Gaster had fallen into the CORE again, now permanently trapped in the Void with no ability to change it. Science was left with his brother Papyrus. The two lived their lives normally, with ONLY himself and W.D Gaster knowing he had two souls within him. Six more humans fell into the Underground, eventually leading to Error's arrival. Once Error arrived, Alphys, the new Royal Scientist (Science chose to remain an assistant) called Science claiming there was a figure with black clothes roaming the town, killing monsters along the way. He rushed back to Snowdin (at the time he was asleep while attempting to watch a guard post in Snowdin before the call, failing to notice Error pass by him. At the same time Error didn't notice Science either.) silently, only to find the town deserted and his brother's scarf lain near the exit to Waterfall. Devastated, Science grabbed his brother's scarf and teleported quickly between areas (from Snowdin to Waterfall, then to MTT Resort) to warn others who weren't already aware. Moments later, he got news from Monster Kid about Undyne being defeated by the person in black, which made him freeze for a moment, clarifying to Science that this killer is extremely strong. Science told Monster Kid to then run back to the evacuating group. During the Event and after the Event At this point, Error had wiped out every monster in the Ruins, , , and almost . At the same time, Error was erasing the basis of the code in the AU, slowly but surely erasing it. Science sat behind a pillar in Judgement Hall, waiting and thinking about what Error's purpose was (Science was only aware that Error was a figure in black clothing at the time) for wanting to kill everything in the world he knew. Eventually, however, Science teleported to the Throne Room to talk to Asgore. He found him watering flowers, which led Science to start doubting the king's capabilities. He asked Asgore where the SOULs were, however, Asgore refused to tell him. Science then explains how dire the situation is currently, making the point that the murderer hasn't been stopped by the majority so far. After the explanation, Asgore agrees to face the murderer in Judgement Hall with Science. Asgore gathered the SOULs that were originally for destroying the barrier and absorbed all of them except Bravery, aware Sans is doubting himself and their chances. Asgore offers the SOUL to him, and Science accepts. Now with the combined power, Asgore and Science confront Error on their own. The battle ended with Error being victorious, however, Science manages to escape with his newly found powers. He knows he can't defeat him, causing him to just hide in Grillby's until Error had left, but that was a thought in his mind that he doubted even further. However, Ink!Sans eventually appeared asking why this version of Sans was so scared of fighting Error. Science claims if Asgore couldn't even stop them, he thinks he has no chance against him. Ink then claims that Science can beat Error, no matter what he thinks he can't do. Ink offers Science help in defeating Error and tells him that Error is still here because of Alphys and the evacuated monsters, and Error wants to kill ALL of the monsters. Science says that he "has no other option anymore". Error eventually found Alphys and the rest of the hiding monsters and killed them as well. On Error's way back to the barrier, Ink and Science confront Error a final time, this time managing to drive him away from the AU. However, the damage he has done had already been dealt. Science's AU had been damaged beyond repair. Ink apologizes for the pain and suffering he endured (Error killing everything he cared about) and a few moments later, Science solemnly accepts the apology. Ink then leaves, leaving Science alone in his AU, waiting for something to happen that could save him. He gathered items from those who had fallen by Error, which included Undyne's Spear, a piece of Mettaton NEO, and the tip of Asgore's trident. Post-Event After a few weeks, CORE!Frisk notices and comes to Science's AU as its deteriorating from Error's attempt to erase it, which it wasn't successful, but enough damage was done to make the AU deteriorate on its own. CORE!Frisk invites Science over to the Omega Timeline, a timeline created by CORE!Frisk for sole survivors of Genocide Routes. Science accepts and eventually gets to know a few people. However, while living in the Omega Timeline, Science meets a cloaked figure that offers Science a purely black SOUL that the figure claimed to be the SOUL of an alternate version of the eraser of his AU. Science immediately refused and questioned how the figure knew of his world, since only Error, Ink, CORE!Frisk and himself have been there. The figure then forcefully made Science absorb the SOUL by shoving it into his chest with extreme force. Hurt from the hit, Science collapsed onto the ground. As his pupils changed color, Science realized the SOUL caused him to gain new capabilities, such as access to the Anti-Void and the ability to warp across AUs. The figure claimed "my job here is done." and disappeared only seconds after. Science got back up weakly and stood silently for a moment, wondering what to do about his new capabilities. Moments later, he decided he won't let Error do what he did to his universe, and started protecting other AUs from people that have similar ideas of Error. He later then became known as Broken!Science as he was from an AU that "no longer existed", had irreversible effects of his past done, and had no more place in the Multiverse he could really call home. Abilities and Powers * Broken!Science has the capability, like Error and Ink!Sans, to jump across AUs and access the Anti-Void, a blank space, similar to the Omega Timeline when not adapting. He at the same time can enter a personal dimension of his, where he could allow people to enter into, store items, and remain there for other possible reasons. He has the unique power to be in worlds, or "spectate", yet not be visible to anyone in that AU UNLESS Broken wishes for them to see him(Or more simply, be there but also not be there.). This is an optional ability of his. * He has the ability to travel through time in an instant; short or long range(Not an actual power of Broken's. Just a reference.) * He can tamper, change, or even completely erase the code of someone or himself, no matter their state (alive, wounded, deceased, etc.)He has the power to summon four kinds of blasters: Gaster Blasters (Undertale), Ultra Blasters, a personal blaster form, and Delta!Blasters (UltraTale). He can use the blasters in different sizes, ways, and strategy. For instance he can use the blasters, along with the usual forms of use: ** To be Equipped on the wrist or shoulders to act as an "arm blaster" or "shoulder blaster" ** To be sat on top as a transport * Like Error, he also has the capability to summon cables at his own will and can change, break, search, and simply view code from any area in the Multiverse. The cables are capable of digging into the ground to use as a sneak attack. * Due to the SOUL forced into his body by W.D Gaster, Broken!Science can also summon a knife from his right eye and even "reset" the statistics of opponents, mainly as a punishment however. The knife can be thrown, the blade can detach(to act as a "pistol shot"), and can switch into a detached blade; connected with a chain, to use as a swinging melee. * Like Undertale Sans, he can teleport, summon bones, and use the "blue attack" against his opponent. * He also has the ability to summon Gaster Hands, which gives him abilities similar to those of Glitchtale Gaster. * His special attack is unknown. * From his time with Dr. Gaster, he learned specific traits and became skilled in engineering. He may have other capabilities but are currently unknown as well. Weaknesses * Broken has trouble controlling the entire potential of his powers, making him slightly weaker than he can be. * He is emotionally unstable on topics such as his brother or father. Simply putting it: Bringing it up in combat would most likely make him furious, but doing so not in combat in a sympathetic tone would cause him to cry. * He had also taken mental damage from what happened to his AU, and at the same time what happened in the AU also scarred him (Gaster and his experiments). * As he is emotionally unstable about Gaster and Papyrus, he tends to have nightmares of his father doing experiments or just generally hurting him or his brother. * Since he has half a soul of a murderer, Broken can go insane at times if situations become too intense, or if he just "snaps". This could cause the death of people he cares about, or cause him to even hurt himself. This also forces himself to be fearful of such events, diagnosing him with Dementophobia(the fear of thinking that they are going insane) and Maniophobia(The fear of going insane). * He is EXTREMELY uncomfortable visiting other universes where Gaster acts as a loving parent, though will if there's a legitimate threat in the area there despite his feelings. Relationships ("'''''Feel free to add custom relations; however I will choose if the relation is going to be CANNON or NON-CANNON to Broken's storyline after the main story." -CreatorMax041)'' Papyrus Papyrus is Broken's brother, however, is currently dead due to Error's extermination. Broken cares deeply for his brother, like most other Sanses. W.D. Gaster W.D Gaster, or how Broken!Science addresses him Dr. Gaster, is the father of both him and Papyrus. He remains neutral toward him since Gaster is partly the reason why he's the way he is currently, but Gaster is also Broken's father, which he cares for deeply. His status is unknown to Broken, though he assumes he was erased when Error damaged his AU to the point beyond repair. Ink!Sans Broken!Science is very fond and cares deeply for Ink because of Ink being there to help him stop Error. He also admires Ink's creativity and spirit. Yet in fandom(and by fandom I mean the people who like to ship every single character in the Undertale Multiverse -_-), he is also partly romantically interested in Ink. Error!Sans Broken despises Error for erasing his universe, killing his brother, and having the idea to end all AUs. He refuses to see Error do such things, knowing that Error might not be killable, but definitely stoppable. At the same time, Broken slightly fears Error, knowing what he can do. The Star Sanses Broken!Science likes the idea of Ink, Dream!Sans and Blueberry!Sans teaming up to help protect the Multiverse as well with others who are willing to fight against people like Error. He also thinks that The Star Sanses are a sign that there will always be good people in the Multiverse. Fresh!Sans (My boy -3-) Broken remains neutral toward Fresh!Sans, however, he is aware of . This makes him want to try and stay away from him from a mix of fear and confusion, unaware of what his real form can do. He also makes Broken uncomfortable, slightly. CORE!Frisk Broken thinks highly of CORE!Frisk due to them allowing him to come to the Omega Timeline. He's also grateful of their presence so he can have someone to talk to about what really happened to his father after the second time he jumped into the core that's relatable. Alphys Alphys was the new Royal Scientist after Gaster jumped into the CORE a second time. Broken and Alphys worked together in the Lab until Error arrived and killed her. Friendstale Cast (Non-Canon) Broken sees the Friendstale cast as a good group of friends that are fun to hang around with. However, neither Broken or people from the Friendstale cast have actually met, as Broken can "spectate" worlds. Espion (Canon in Friendstale) Broken and Espion have met before, and personally Broken has small respect, yet fear for Espion. Broken finds his extreme power quite surprising and frightening, as if he was to go into battle, from expectation, would cause severe damage. However, because of the worlds he controls(similar to Rho), he has respect for his accomplishments. Though he fears Espion, Espion has no intention of harming him or his colleagues unless they were to harm him(probably impossible) or his worlds. Asthet (Non-Canon) Asthet is Broken's daughter which he cares for a lot, yet doesn't show it. Unlike his wife(also non-cannon), he isn't overprotective over Asthet. Error 404 Broken and 404 have little to no knowledge of each other. Broken understands him as a strange figure similar to AlphaTale!Sans, leading him to believe that the two have somewhat similar pasts. He is also aware of him as a being that has power to cause mass destruction, which makes him slightly wary of 404. Multiversal Judges Despite Broken only knowing of AlphaTale Sans and his rumors, Broken had heard of other people with the role similar to his. After actually meeting them, he thought of the others as a new "family" though not really considering them to be such. Though, he still cares for them. Details listed below. AlphaTale!Sans Broken & Alpha have never seen either of each other, though he is a believer of Alpha's existence. He's curious of his main origins and possible relations with Error404. Rhosaith Broken is impressed of what Rhosaith has done, and has respect for her accomplishments. However, he is partially annoyed of how Rhosaith seems okay with having Error around, though is willing to put his hatred/fear aside if needed. He is still curious of her origins and what she's seen that's beyond the Undertale Multiverses. S.T. Broken doesn't really have much of an understanding of who or what S.T is. Though he is capable of searching through time with code, he finds looking back on personal events quite rude. Other than that, Broken sees S.T as the "veteran who didn't complete basic" in the Judge Panel. Still has some respect for S.T, however. King Multiverse Broken considers King as the "Asgore" of the Multiverse. He has a high respect for his capabilities and role in the Multiverse, yet has a small annoyance with the purple-colored strings on his face. Though he doesn't remark it, it reminds him of Error. Despite, he still keeps respect for him, though is tempted to watch his moves at times. Calibri Ten Broken views Calibri, since she's extremely young, as a rookie at a heavy disadvantage due to little experience. He believes that she still has much to learn in the front lines of the job and would be willing to take her under his wing if so approved to; to act as a mentor as while he learns as well. Trivia Canon * Broken!Science has a total of 4 SOULs in his body. ("Error's", Broken!Science, Bravery Soul, and a mix of a "child who would end everything" and W.D Gaster's). * Broken!Science can choose between playing his real leitmotif(Megalovania) or his fake one(Song that Might play When you Fight Sans). It depends if he's taking whoever he's fighting seriously or not. * The original idea of Science!Sans was made by talkingsoup . * Delta!Blasters are the name of the type of blasters Delta!Sans uses, created by Animation Zorox . However, the AU itself is community shared, so anyone can continue their own version of the story. * Broken plays a role similar to Delta!Sans's, however, tries to stay neutral for most people at first glance other than Error!Sans. * Broken has a tendency to write notes on people or things he doesn't know well. A lot of notes. * Broken's lab coat acts like his own space as most of the things he has seem to disappear into his coat and reappear when he pulls them out. * Broken!Science's HP, DEF, and ATK are unknown to everyone except people he has revealed the information to. His stats only appear as "???" in battle. * Broken!Science is aware of other Multiverses, but can't travel to them without tampering with code. * It's quite unsure if Broken!Science has other capabilities similar to Error or Ink, due to him rarely using combat tactics as a first resort, for mostly everyone other than Error!Sans. * Broken!Science has a soft spot for creativity in his heart since creativity was used to help stop Error and realize his new place in the Multiverse. * He tends to sing quietly to himself when alone. * His "blush colors" are blue and purple, oddly enough. * Broken likes to drink bleach, as bleach doesn't seem to hurt him. * He can do the..."Star eyes" -_- * The '''main reason '''Broken has the ability to time travel is so he can say "Well; I'm the Doctor!", a reference to one of the creator's favorite TV shows. * Broken, never learning the name of his AU, calls his AU "Home" instead of a title. * He is the newest member in what he calls, "The Multiversal Judge Panel". However because of his other role of '''Protector, he has small conflicts with the others. * He sometimes finds human music, and likes "Battle Scars" in particular as he finds it relatable & emotional for him as he "spectated" an Undertale True Pacifist Route and found a CD containing the song. * Broken has only used his Bad Time eye '''''once. * He has a tendency to give new people he meets pins; others are unsure on what they do exactly. * He has an abnormal ''sixth finger ''on his left hand(Reference) * He can't be affected by time change; unless it was by the standards of the Universe or if he was to change time himself. Except he can't. * He can close his ''pupils ''along with his eye sockets, making it look like a pupil could be half-opened. * His companion, Fido, exists in the same pocket dimension that his lab coat is. * Despite his extra finger, since he likes to sing on his spare time, he also has a light guitar in his Lab coat dimension; which he uses to practice singing and such. * He is the only known character from Vedomitale to have survived Error's destructive attack. Category:Vědomitale Category:Sans